


A (Non) Click of a Button

by MsImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala67/pseuds/MsImpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen end a Facebook live stream. Or at least, they think they end it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Non) Click of a Button

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am thinking about turning this into a full length, multi-chapter fic, with all the smut and all the tension, and all the angst. What do you guys think? Let me know! And thanks so much for reading!

“So I guess that's it, Facebook.” Misha grinned, looking at his own face reflected in his laptop screen, pressed so close to Jensen's that they were almost touching. 

But that was _definitely_ only so they could both fit in the shot. 

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded, “we've gotta go get set for the next scene, so, uh, thanks for hanging out, and uh, we'll see you next time.” He managed a genuine smile as he glanced at the messages flying in the comments section.

“Bye, guys.” Misha clicked out of the Facebook live stream.

Neither one of them moved for a moment.

“That was fun,” Misha finally said, turning his face to look at Jensen, who still hadn't bothered to move his face away.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “That shit makes me nervous, but it's not so bad when-” The unsaid words hung there.

“When you are not alone?” Misha joked in a melodramatic voice. 

Still, their faces were so close.

“Not alone. Yeah.” Jensen wasn't joking. 

After a split second where they both held their breath, Jensen cleared his throat and pulled back a fraction of an inch. “Well, I gotta get to the makeup trailer. I'll see you later, Mish.”

Jensen stood up from Misha's couch, glancing around the trailer, stalling for time until Misha said “You coming back later? After your scene?” Said it casually, without looking up from his suddenly fascinating cell phone.

Jensen let out a breath that could have been mistaken for a sigh of relief. “Yeah.”

Misha smiled as Jensen left the trailer, already lost in happy thoughts of later.

With the thought that he might as well check his email, as he was done for the day and had plenty of time to kill, he turned back to his laptop. 

To find the small little Facebook window still highlighted in the menu of his computer. 

Wait. What?

Minimized. The camera was minimized. Not disconnected. 

The live stream was still going. 

And everyone watching had seen and heard everything.


End file.
